


WBMA Academy

by KingKagura



Category: B-Daman Crossfire, Battle B-Daman, クロスファイトビーダマン | Crossfight B-Daman | B-Daman Crossfire
Genre: Crossdresser, F/M, Fem! Riki, M/M, Multi, WBMA
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9239159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingKagura/pseuds/KingKagura
Summary: Riki Ryugasaki is a girl who has always been mistaken as a guy, not that she minds at all. After all, everything in her head is about mysteries. One day, she goes and visits her childhood friend Sumi, who goes to an elite academy called, "WBMA Academy". There, she learns about B-daman and even Sumi convinces Riki to transfer to WBMA! Follow Riki on her adventure in WBMA! {SUKERU}





	1. Did You Say "B-Daman"?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Happy 2017! I have been watching B Daman Crossfire, and I just got inspiration swelling for this! I hope you enjoy and please watch the anime!

In the world there are so many mysteries! Not just hidden ruins or deep jungles, but even the most mundane places can have a mystery just waiting to be discovered!

The sun glares at my eyes as I exit the train station. I turn my head from side to side, searching for that familiar long black hair of my childhood friend Sumi. “Riki!” A familiar voice calls out to me, leading me to turn towards it. Sumi long black hair flows as she runs to me.

I smile at her and run to her too. “Sumi!” We meet in the middle of the square next to a giant fountain. Sumi gives me an enthusiastic hug and I hug her back.

“I missed you so much!” Sumi and I release each other.

I haven’t seen Sumi for 2 months since she was accepted into WBMA Academy. You see, after elementary school graduation Sumi decided to attend an elite private academy called “WBMA Academy”. Even though we have been together since we were babies, Sumi and I went our separate ways in junior high, but we still keep contact with each other! Right now it’s the holidays and after Sumi invited me over to help out at an event, I decided to pay a visit.

Sumi gives me a mini tour through the town since we had a while before the event began. On the way, we stop by a park, and I train a bit on the jungle gym. You see, I want to be an adventurer in the future, so I have to build up strength and skills!

Sumi sighs at the display of my training, “Geez, Riki! When are you ever going to start acting like a girl?!” Sumi shakes her head, “Exercising is good and all, but you need to start thinking more about your appearance! I mean look at you! You look just like a boy!” She points to me.

I jump down from the jungle gym and land perfectly on my feet before examining myself. I was wearing a casual white and red sweater with blue accents and my comfy yellow sweatpants with a blue stripe on each side which was rolled up to my knees. I certainly didn’t see anything wrong with my outfit: it was easy to move in and comfortable. “Well, I don’t see the problem.” I reply, “It’s easy to move in and really comfortable, plus it’s suited for adventure!”

“But still!” Sumi pouts, “This is why you are always mistaken as a boy!”

“Well that’s fine,” I nod, “It’s easier to become an adventurer this way too.”

Sumi shakes her head in exasperation and sighs, “There is no changing your mind.” She then pulls out something from her pocket. It was white figurine with its head the shape of a rabbit and its center seemed like there could be something placed inside.

I tilt my head in curiosity over the toy, “What’s this?”

“It’s a b-daman!” Sumi puffs proudly, “This here is my b-daman Lightning Rabbit!”

I blink twice, “A b-daman?”

“Yeah! They’re really popular these days.” Sumi hums as she places a marble in the toy. “In fact, they even have b-daman clubs.” She pushes the back of the toy, shooting out a marble straight across the grass.

I let out an amazed gasp, “Ohh!”

“Pretty cool don’t you think?” Sumi hands me the b-daman.

I inspect the toy with wonder. “Mystery…” I grin.

Sumi then checks her cell phone and jumps from the time, “Oh no! We have to hurry or we’ll be late!” Hastily, she grabs my hand and dashes, dragging me to the event.

Upon arriving at the event square, Sumi grabs her b-daman from me and rushes to the stage, where they are hosting a b-daman challenge. “Riki, could you help my friend, Saiga? He is over there.” She points to the blue tent with some b-daman lined up at front. “Just tell him you are with me, he’ll understand!”

“Where are you going?”

Sumi skips towards the stage waving to me, “I’m going to take part in the event! Wish me luck~”

“Good luck!” I watch Sumi blend into the crowd before turning towards the blue tent. It seemed like the tent was for a shop: a b-daman shop. Behind the counter was a rather big man with waxed brown hair and a yellow and green apron. I assumed he was Saiga, so I walk up to him and introduce myself. “Hi there! I’m Riki Ryugasaki, nice to meet you. I’m here with Sumi.”

The man returns a friendly smile, “Oh! You’re that friend of Sumi’s! I’ve heard a lot about you!” he welcomes me into the tent, “I’m Akira Saiga, nice to meet you. I’m actually the instructor of the b-daman club!”

“Is that like a sports club?” I drop down dejected, “Because I feel pretty lame since I didn’t know about it until today…”

“Oh don’t worry about it!” Saiga shrugs, “The whole point of this event here today is so everyone can enjoy their b-daman and have some fun!” Saiga explains enthusiastically, “Can I ask you a favor?”

“U-uh, sure!” I reply unsurely.

Saiga grabs my hands, “Can you lend me a hand? I want this event to be successful!” Tears brim at the edges of the big man’s eyes. “You see, I lend out parts to some of the players… I have no one else to help me here!”

From hearing his story, tears also reach the end of my eyes. “I had no idea! You can count on me!” I clench my fist in determination. “We can do this together!”

“Thanks so much!” Suddenly, Saiga turns his head, and announces. “We’re open for business!”

In an instant a horde of people fight over parts and it was a real struggle to get everything done. Honestly, the crowd of customers intimidated me; but soon enough, the crowd clears away.

Saiga dismisses me from the booth, saying that I should go and watch the event, so I entered the crowd. And what luck! It was Sumi’s turn!

The MC shouts, “B-shots! Ready! Aim! Crossfire!”

In an instant Sumi calls out, “Go—Lightning Rabbit!” and she shoots out a number of marbles at the targets on the table. She manages to knock down all but one, and the crowd roars with cheers, so I guess it was a very good score. I clap along with the excitement.

“I heard there is a secret tournament being held again.” My ears catch the voices of two boys.

The other guy adds in, “You are such a liar! There is no such thing as a secret tournament!”

“Really! It’s true!” the first guy defends, “They say that only chosen members from WBMA Academy are allowed to enter!”

“There is no way that that is real!” his friend laughs.

A secret tournament? Hmmm… I couldn’t help but eavesdrop on them, and now I can’t help but wonder about that secret tournament they were talking about. I mutter to myself, “Like that’ll happen! Besides that isn’t even a mystery, it’s just a bunch of made up stories.” I shrug.

Suddenly, a deep voice flows out from behind me. “Hmph! Are you sure of that, boy? There are still many things in this world that you know nothing about.”

“Quiet Dravise.” A different, cooler voice spoke.

“Huh?” I quickly turn around to face the voices, only to knock into something. “Ah! Sorry—!” I look up to see what or who I had knocked into. A handsome boy a little taller than me with long curly midnight blue hair tied in a ponytail and sharp blue eyes looms over me. I notice how the boy was alone which made me confused. “Oh, it’s just you… Hey, wasn’t there someone with you just a second ago?” I point out.

“You’re just imagining things.” The mysterious boy walks away, and I watch as he disappears into the crowds.

I couldn’t help but wonder about that boy after that, but I soon became distracted by the cheers of the audience from the event.

A few hours later, the event had finally ended and now I was back at Saiga’s b-daman shop along with Saiga and Sumi. “Hey! Sixth place in the tournament, huh! You were so close to winning, Sumi.” Saiga cheers on Sumi.

Meanwhile, I am browsing through the shop and examining all the b-daman. “Oh wow! So this is the b-daman club’s hangout? So cool!”

Sumi pipes in, “And you really got into it Riki! As much as someone like you can.”

I turn around, placing my hand at my waist. “What’s that mean?” I pout. I pick up a white b-daman, “Anyways, there’s a lot of mystery, right?”

“Sumi has been coming here for a while now. Unfortunately, b-daman is still not well known. I wish there was a way to getting more people to know about it.” Saiga sighs, but then he lifts his arms in the air, “Anyways! As thanks for helping me, I’ll give you a b-daman! You said you like new adventure, right? You can pick out anyone of them that you like!”

Excited, I respond, “Oh really!” I twirl around to face the shop’s display of b-daman, and I scan through tem in awe. That’s when something caught my eye—a certain b-daman inside the glass—it was like… it was staring at me! I lock on to it, and the blue b-daman just drew me to it, it was like it was calling for me.

“Huh? Is there a problem?” Saiga asks concerned.

I break out from my silence, “Well,” I raise my right hand to point at the b-daman. “It kind of felt like that one was staring at me.”

Sumi lets out a simmered, “Huh?” Both of them land their eyes on the blue b-daman I am pointing at.

“Gehh!” Saiga lets out a strangled groan. “Well that one is actually pretty rare…” Saiga rubs his thumb over his forehead like he was thinking. “Hmm… Okay! It’s all yours kid!” I grin anticipatingly as Saiga walks over to the cabinet and slides open the door to grab the b-daman. He gently grabs the toy and brings it to me. “If it really was looking at you, that means you and this b-daman will get along just fine!” He gives me the b-daman. “Here, take really good care of it now!”

Carefully, I take the blue toy from Saiga’s hands and bring it closer to me. “Thanks a lot!”

Sumi let’s out a small squeal, “Ohh! You’re so lucky! I’ve been wanting that blue dragon for a long time now!”

I turn to her blinking, “Dragon?”

“Yeah, that’s what this type of b-daman is called.” Saiga explains, “Its head looks a little bit like a dragon, see?”

I raise the b-daman to my face to give a better inspection of the toy. I notice the shape of its head was indeed like a dragon. “Oh! I see!”

Saiga continues with his explanation. “Its name is ‘Thunder Dracyan’. Riki, that’s going to be your partner from now on!”

I couldn’t help but feel amazed as I gaze at it more. “Oh! Dracyan, huh…”

A small silence passes as I happily gaze at my b-daman, giving Sumi enough time to propose an idea. “Hey Riki, how about you transfer to WBMA Academy?”

“WBMA? Why?” I inquire.

Sumi grins like a cat. “Well, now since you have a b-daman, you can know of the WBMA’s secret! The thing is, all students that attend WBMA Academy are b-shots! It’s a special program they integrate into the school and there are rules on using b-daman to solve all sorts of things! And since you have a b-daman… it would be really fun to join, right!”

“A b-daman academy, huh…” I let myself ponder on the thought. I mean, sure I was a beginner at this, but b-daman seemed interesting. Plus, I really miss Sumi a lot… I take another glance at Thunder Dracyan. Okay! I decided! “Sure! Why not? It seems like it would be an adventure!” I think back to the rumors I heard about the secret b-daman tournament and the boy I had ran into soon afterwards. “Mystery…”

Sumi jumps in joy, “Yay!” She then grabs my hand and drags me out of the shop. I meekly wave goodbye to Saiga who just smiles. Sumi pulls me along, a big smile across her face, which only makes me smile as well.

“Come on, Riki! Let’s go!”

It seems like an unforeseen mystery was on the brink of unfolding.


	2. WBMA Academy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riki transfers into WBMA Academy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting this chapter for so long, when I already posted it on fanfiction!

“Welcome to WBMA Academy, Riki Ryugasaki.” An old man spoke to me. I am currently standing in front of the principal of WBMA Academy, Mr. Takakura. He seemed like a friendly old guy, but a bit eccentric. “I hope you enjoy your stay here! Now, this is your dorm room.” He hands me a slip of paper that read, “East 216” on it and a key. “Also, please change into your uniform once you are in your room! On your bed, your uniform should be folded right on top of it!”

“Thank you, sir!” I answer cheerfully.

“Now, school for you will start once you have changed into your uniform. I trust that you know your schedule?” Mr. Takakura asks.

“Yes, sir!”

“Good.” Mr. Takakura smiles at me. “Now, don’t mind if you are late today since it is your first day after all, but please try to be on time. You are dismissed.”

“Okay!” I answer back enthusiastically before bowing. “Thank you very much, sir!” I then take my leave and head to my dorm.

I was heading to East dorm—you see, at WBMA there are four dormitories: East, West, South, and North! I heard from Sumi that once a month, two dorms get together and hold a b-daman tournament to determine who gets the best stuff, usually it’s North vs. South and East vs. West. However, Sumi told me that no one in the East and West really knows what is going on in the North and South dorms… Mystery.

Anyways, I’m glad that I’ll be in East dorm! After all, that’s where Sumi lives! Oh! I forgot to ask her what her room number is! Well, I’ll just ask her when I see her, then!

I happily trot to my dorm and finally I have reached my destination—East Dorm! The East Dorm is a four-story building and it looked well-kept and new. On the outside, it was a white cream color, with some dark navy blue accents, and on the inside it was amazing! The dorms looked like a hotel! The instant you walk into the building it was like a hotel lobby, and then when going deeper inside, there was an elevator to take you where you needed to go!

I rode the elevator to the 2nd floor, where my room would be located, and soon enough I was standing in front of room 216! I take out the key to the room I had received from the principal and use it to unlock the door.

After opening the door, I enter the room. It was just like a fancy hotel room! A giant window was in the center of the back wall, and a balcony behind it. On the left side of the window was a twin sized bed wrapped in blue sheets, and on the other side of the window was a desk. I walk in further to find that there was a small bathroom with a shower and a dresser right next to the door. After my little tour full of awe, I walk to my bed to find my uniform sitting right on top of it.

I smile as I pick up the shirt and examine it before setting it aside, then I reached for the bottom piece. I blink in confusion when I hold up a pair of dark blue pants. “A boy’s uniform…?”

                                 

Suddenly, I jump at the sound of the school bell ringing. “Oh no! I’m already late!” Forgetting the fact that I was given a boy’s uniform, I quickly change into the clothes. I look at myself in the mirror and frown a bit at the length of my pants. “Hmm…” I then quickly roll up each leg to my knees before checking the mirror again. “Mmhm! That’s more like it!” I nod in satisfaction. I then catch sight of the clock, which reminded me I was late! “I’ve got to hurry!” Hastily, I grab my prepared school bag and rush out the door, not forgetting to lock it of course, then off I was.

Ahh—I think I’m forgetting something…

…and I was.

How could I forget! Blood had drained from my face as I wandered around the school in confusion. I don’t even know the campus yet—let alone my own classroom!

I shake my head. No, no Riki! You have to think positive, positive! I then steel myself for what was to come. Okay! This is just like I'm lost in an ancient labyrinth out to find treasure…

… Mystery!

With a wide smile on my lips, I step forward. No matter what happens I will solve this mystery!

In about 20 minutes I am finally standing in front of my designated classroom. I’m so glad I found it… I let out a sigh of relief before taking another breath and exhaling. With determined eyes, I grab the handle of the door, slide it open, and walk into the classroom. “I’m sorry I’m late!” I bow politely to the teacher.

“Oh, you must be the new student!” A woman’s voice was loud and clear, I look up to meet the stare of my new teacher. She was a rather short lady with curly light brown locks and purple eyes. “Please call me, Ms. Yamashiro. Now, please introduce yourself to the class.”

“Yes, ma’am!” I nervously twirl towards the class full of students. I quickly spot Sumi sitting amongst the students, and she waves at me with a grin. From that, I can’t help but pull off a bright smile. “I’m Riki Ryuugasaki! I hope we all get along!”

“Okay now Riki, let’s see where you can sit…” Ms. Yamashiro ponders with her hand tucked beneath her chin as she scans the room for open seats. “Ah! I got it! Riki, please sit in the empty seat in the back.”

I nod before passing through the rows of desks to get to my seat. All around me, I could hear hush murmurs which made me curious. What was so interesting? I found out after I sat in my new seat. Since I’m at a new school now and I don’t know anyone but Sumi I should try to make friends with lots of people—and what better friend would be the person who sits next to you?

So I turn to my right and with a big smile I greet my new partner. “I’m Riki, let’s get along!”

Normally one would respond back, “Yeah! Let’s!” –or something along that line right?

Well, it didn’t happen exactly like that at all…

The guy who sits next to me simply gave me a grunt and never even turned towards me, and I can’t help but feel like I saw him before. His profile was quite handsome with his midnight curly hair tied in a ponytail in the back and his matching midnight blue eyes. Those eyes felt cold—no, apathetic… like sadly lethargic in a way. However, no matter how much I stared at them, I could never figure why they were like that. So, I put the thought aside for another time. The lesson was starting!

Soon enough, morning classes are done and it’s finally lunch time! Sumi had immediately dragged me out of class so she could give me a tour. Enthusiastically, she would point to different facilities and explain them to me carefully and I nodded in understanding. Once our little tour was finished, Sumi took me to the quad area, this is where we sat and ate our lunches—well in my case, Sumi’s lunch.

“Now that I think of it…” Sumi begins, popping her fork out of her mouth, “Riki, why are you wearing a boy’s uniform?” she uses her fork to poke at me.

“I’m not quite sure, it was all that was left on my bed…” I laugh awkwardly.

Sumi bores holes through me with her hard stare. “You don’t think they had a mix up do you?!” She suddenly jumps.

I calm her down, “It’s okay, Sumi! Besides, it’s easier to move around in a boy’s uniform than in a girl’s uniform! Plus, no one can tell that I’m a girl, right?”

“Hmm…” Sumi sighs and shrugs, “I guess so… Well, I guess it would be pretty fun to keep it as secret!” Sumi winks at me playfully. However, she suddenly freezes as if an idea struck her.

“Sumi?” I tilt my head.

Sumi abruptly jumps to her feet and drags me along with her. “I just remembered Riki! We need to get your b-daman started!”

I blink twice, “My b-daman…? You mean Dracyan?”

“Yeah! Come on! We need to go register him!” Sumi pulls me along hastily until we stood in front of a machine.

The machine looked a bit like an arcade game, it had a big screen on top, and some buttons and a big circle in the middle. I was now holding Dracyan in my hand, still clueless about what to do. Sumi explains it to me quickly, “This is the Gateway. You have to place your b-daman in the circle in order to charge and register it!”

“Oh!” I place Dracyan on the circle and waited for something to happen. But strangely, the Gateway didn’t react. I turned to Sumi worriedly, “You don’t think it’s broken do you?”

Sumi scratches her head, “Huh? That’s weird… It was working fine the other day…” Sumi glances at me and smiles, “I’ll go to the office and ask, you wait here okay!” She runs off at lightning speed.

Her B-daman sure fits how fast she is. I giggle at the thought. Then, a flash of light comes from the Gateway, blinding me. It was in that moment that Dracyan’s eyes lit up and gained life. Soon enough, my sight had recovered and I was able to see again. I blink my eyes and stare at the screen, seeing a notice. On the Gateway’s screen, there was a map with a red ‘X’ marking a spot on campus. Then, on the screen, the words typed out. “Please head to this location. Keep everything a secret.”

A secret? A strange location? This was definitely the calling of a mystery. I can’t back down from a mystery now, can I?

And this is how I end up staking out in front of a school storage shed, hiding in the bushes. I couldn’t be too careful, so I’ll just have to wait for someone else to go in.

My wait was soon over, as a beautiful tall girl walks up to the storage shed. Next to the wide doors there was a mini screen asking for a key, and the girl took out a purple b-daman from her bag and scans it on the screen. Then the storage shed rumbles and the doors magically open like an entrance to an ancient ruin! The girl then enters the storage shed and the door closes behind her.

Now I get it, so our b-daman are the key… I hold up Dracyan and can’t help but notice that it had gained eyes. Was that always there? But I put the thought behind me, and instead, dash to the storage shed door. Just as the girl previously had, I too showed the scanner my b-daman and then the giant door rumbled as it slid open for me. Timid, I enter the storage shed, which was much larger on the inside than it looked on the outside.

It was dark, but not scary and frankly very normal looking storage shed. However, when you look straight ahead, there is a clear ramp going down, leading to the unknown truth—the mystery.

I gulp in anticipation and try to calm my excitement. Cautiously, I walk down the ramp.

This was how I entered a world I never knew before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and leave a kudos! Plus, what the series~

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter!  
> So, what do you think of it so far? Interested?  
> Please comment below, and leave a kudos before you leave!


End file.
